Atem A Medical Doctor ?
by Tea1706
Summary: A mysterious hooded figure from Yuri's past makes his way to the present, to take her back to Atlantis. However Alyssa is in the middle of all these decisions that seem to affect her life. Also Atem returns with a new path in mind. (Pre warning for readers this story will have mild sex scenes)
1. Chapter 1: Atem Working In A Hospital?

It was another slow but active day in Ancient Egypt: The hot sun beat down on farmers who tilled the fertile soil on the banks of the Nile, merchants haggled with customers in the market square, ...and above the homes of their citizens. Pharaoh Atem and Queen Alyssa sat upon their thrones, talking quietly amongst themselves as the afternoon sun dispersed those who sought their attentions.

"I used some of the special powers you transferred to me after we got married." He replied, smiling slightly at his wife's enthusiastic question.

"Oh.. that's right. My special powers, I forgot all about that." I said, sighing at his reply.

Atem frowned in worry at her expression as he detected a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"These powers, I don't fully understand them, no one does, but we've already seen first hand how many people, POWERFUL people want them. And if someone like that DID manage to get their hands on it..." I shuddered. "I don't even want to think about what might happen."

"Remember that business with Dartz? Remember just how close he came to capturing your soul with the Seal Of Orichalcos?" He replied to her statement.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I NEVER want to go through that again." I added. "Especially witnessing you using that same card, which I still haven't forgiven you for activating it."

"Look, that's over and done with. Dartz's was defeated, and everyone's soul returned to their bodies." He said. "End of discussion."

"Hm.. Guess you're still sore from what Raphael had say to you about being a evil king." I said.

"Me. Evil?." He said. "I think he was just saying that to throw me off my game."

"No, but I've seen the look in your eyes every time someone gets under your skin. And a perfect example was in Duelist Kingdom during the duel between you and Kaiba." I replied, remembering the scene. "You had the ambition to let Celtic Guardian follow through with the attack. The blast would have knocked kaiba off the ledge."

"This is really not a good time to be talking about that." He said, changing the topic. "Can we please talk about something else."

"Ok, um.. Thinking. Thinking. I got nothing." I said.

Atem just rolls his eyes at his queen.

"Maybe these powers can be used for good, why don't you go and take a job at the local hospital in Domino City." I suggested.

"Alyssa, you know I can't just walk in there and demand then to offer me a job. I don't have any medical training to do that type of work." He replied to her suggestion.

"Not without my powers it's not." I chuckled lightly.

"Don't you think that's cheating." He replied, concerned at her comment.

"It is, but it's also a great way for you to keep your family healthy." I said.

"Ok, I'm picturing your idea, but I have just one question." He replied.

"What's that ?" I asked with a question.

"Who is gonna take my place while I'm gone ?" He asked.

"Seto can take the reigns for the time being. Our children have not become of age yet to run the kingdom." I replied.

"We really do need to take a little break every now and then. Ever since we defeated Zorc and his cronies, things got a little quiet around here." He said.

"Yeah, a little "too" quiet." I scoffed.

Atem turned his head to one of his royal guards.

"Could one of you go and fetch Priest Seto for me, if you please." asked Atem.

"Yes, my king." replied one of the guards.

The guards left to retrieve Priest Seto.

* * *

Meanwhile..

He was busy dealing with important tasks until the guards entered.

"Sorry for the intrusion Priest Seto, but the pharaoh is requesting your presents in the throne room." said the bulky toned guard.

Despite his arrogant 'what is it now' gesture, he gets from his seat and follows the two guards. As soon as Seto walked into the throne room, he kneels to both King Atem and Queen Alyssa in respect.

"You summoned for me, my king ?" said Seto.

"Yes, I have something to tell you. I'm going to be taking a break for a little while, and I need you to take over for the time being while I'm away." said Atem.

"As you wish, my king. I will take care of things until your return." said Seto, as he bows.

"And a couple of our closest friends will be watching over our children. I'am also taking a break." I added.

"Very well, your highness." said Seto, bowing again.

Atem got up from his throne and started to walk toward Priest Seto, he took off his Millennium Puzzle and placed it around Seto's neck.

"I will also entrust you with the millennium puzzle for safe keeping. Guard it well." said Atem.

Priest Seto just nod in agreement. Alyssa stood up and walked over to Atem.

"You ready ?" I asked.

"Let's go." answered Atem.

I snapped my fingers to open up a portal, upon entering our Egyptian attire changed into their future clothing, then another portal opened on the other side into Domino City.

* * *

Domino City

"Ha, feels good to be back in regular clothes, Egyptian style for the 21 century wouldn't clash that well." I said. "

Atem was wearing the very same clothes, that Yugi had picked out when he first set him on a date with Alyssa. His black sleeveless shirt and black pants along with his spiky choker and spiky bracelet.

"Let's stop by the Game shop before we head to Domino Hospital, we haven't see Yugi and our friends for a long while." He said.

"Just what I thinking." I replied.

They walked toward the Game Shop passing crowds of peoples who were dueling in various places using Kaiba Corp's duel disks. The smells of fresh pretzels from nearby vendors in the park could make anyone's mouth water.

"Mm, those smell de-licious. We'll have to stop and get one on our way back." I said.

"Maybe.." He answered.

"Oh shoot, since the money currency is different here, ah, silver and gold would be a bit too much to use for money. Let's see if I can conjure up some regular coins."

I was just about snap my fingers, Atem put his hand on mine, and then spoke softly. "Not now, you're going to attraction unwanted attention. Wait until we get to Yugi's grandfather's game shop."

Amounts of people who were using the park for their duels.

"Yeah, good call." I replied softly.

They walked up to a yellow building with a green roof including a sign that Kame, we entered the game shop.

"Yugi! Solomon! You guys here?!" I shouted.

Yugi peaks around the corner to see Atem and Alyssa standing in the hallway, he ran over to greet them.

"Atem! Alyssa! How did you manage to find a way back to the future ?!" said Yugi, in excitement.

"I use my special powers to transport both Atem and I to your time." I said, hugging Yugi.

"Special powers ?" said Yugi, confused.

"I'll have to save the details for another time. We thought we stop by." I replied.

Yugi shouts to Tea, who was doing some homework upstairs.

"Hey Tea, guess who stopped by for a visit!" shouted Yugi.

"Who, Yugi ?!" shouted Tea.

Tea came downstairs and saw Alyssa and Atem.

"Alyssa! Atem! We missed you, it's been a couple of years since the Ceremonial Duel. How you guys been ?" said Tea.

"We're doing okay." said Alyssa to Tea.

"So, what brings you to Domino ?" asked Yugi.

"We were just on our to see if Atem could apply for a job at the local hospital, ever since the whole thing with Zorc and all that, activity in Egypt has slowed down.. a lot." said Alyssa.

"Why the hospital, could he just get a job with Kaiba at his company. I'm sure he'll give Atem a job." said Yugi.

"That's true Yugi, but I have a reason why I am choosing to work at the hospital. Egypt doesn't have the right medical equipment if someone get sick. So I have thought about becoming a diagnostician to help keep my family and friends healthy." said Atem, answering Yugi's question.

"Egypt "does" have very high risk illnesses, I won't have a problem with you becoming a doctor." replied Yugi.

"Me nether. At least it will keep you guys from being bored." said Tea.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Theft has gone way... down, so we didn't have to deal with many thieves lately." I snapped my fingers and a resume with all the information already written appeared in my hands. "If you are going to apply for the position you need this, it's called a resume. I have all of your information already written. Sorry that we can't stay longer, we gotta get to Domino Hospital to hand this in." I answered.

"Oh ok, we can catch up on old times some other time, and good luck on getting the job, Atem." said Yugi.

"Thanks Yugi. Say hi to your grandfather for us." said Atem.

"See you later Yugi, Tea. Oh, I'll be by again later on to drop the kids off." I said, as we were walking out the door.

"Okay, see you later!" said Tea.

Atem and Alyssa left the game shop and headed to Domino Hospital. On their way there, Atem turns his head to me.

"Now, all I have to do to change my appearance and voice is just by thinking about what you want to change into, and then snapping my fingers." he said.

"That's how I first found out." I answer. "I think it was snap once for clothes, snap twice for voice."

"But what if you need to change in a quick pinch." he asked.

"Then you do a double snap. which I'm still trying to learn how to do double." I replied.

* * *

Domino City Hospital

As they arrived at the hospital, Alyssa and Atem went over to the receptionist's desk.

"What can I help you with ?" said the receptionist.

"Is the hospital director available ? We're here just to see if my husband can apply for a position here." I asked

"Hold on a moment please." She phones the hospital director. "The director will be right out. Have a seat in the waiting room." said the receptionist.

"Ok thank you." I replied.

They sat and waited. Just then the hospital director came around the corner, and walked over to Atem and Alyssa.

"Hi, I'm the hospital director." He shakes both of their hands. "Um, who is the one that's applying for a job ?" said the director.

Atem slowly puts his hand around his back and snapped his fingers, answered.

"I am." said Atem.

"Great. Well, we'll walk into my office and I will interview you." said the director.

All 3 of them walks into the Director's Office.

"Please, have a seat." said the director.

Both Atem and Alyssa sat in the chairs.

"Do you have a resume ?" asked the director.

"Yes, I do." replied Atem as he hands the director his resume.

The director takes Atem's resume and looks it over.

"Atem Muto, um by any chance, are you related to Yugi Muto ?" asked the director, as he read.

"Yes, I am. I'm his older brother." said Atem.

"Ok, you may be in luck cause the hospital is really busy today. So, I'll make this interview short and sweet. Do you have any previous medical training ?" said the director, as he checks the information again.

"I have had a least 10 years experience working in a local clinic." answered Atem.

"That's good. What qualities do you admire most in people ?" said the director.

"The qualities I admire most in people is honesty and trust worthy." answered Atem.

"Wonderful. And what position are you applying for ?" said the director.

"The position I'm applying for is a diagnostician." answered Atem.

"We do have that position open currently, and we're are hurting for more doctors. What the heck, congratulations Atem Muto, you got the job." said the director.

Atem stood up and shakes the director's hand.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to interview me for this position. When do I start ?" said Atem.

"You can start tomorrow morning." The director's beeper went off. "Oops, I got to go. Nice to meet you, and welcome aboard Atem." said the director, as he left the room.

"Yay. You got the job. This is cause for celebration at Yugi's house. Not bad for your first time applying." said Alyssa.

"Well, your powers did help me a little bit back there. He didn't even notice a thing." said Atem.

"And you saying that you were Yugi's older brother, classic cover up" I chuckled.

"Come on, we got to get going ourselves, we need to bring Ash and Misty over to the Game Shop if I am to start working at this hospital tomorrow morning." said Atem.

"Yeah. We can start to head back to the Game Shop, and tell Yugi that you got the job." I replied.

They started to walk back to Kame Game Shop.

* * *

Kame Game Shop

When they got back.

"We're back Yugi!" I shouted.

"I'm in here, guys." said Yugi from the living while watching television.

Alyssa and Atem walks into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"So how it go ? Did you get the job ?" asked Yugi, in suspense.

"I got the job, Yugi." said Atem.

"What ? Really ?" said Yugi, surprised.

"The timing couldn't have been better. The hospital was a little busy while we were there, so the hospital director did a very quick interview and like all of his answers, so he decided to hire Atem for the position." I replied.

"That's great, Atem. When do you start ?" asked Yugi.

"I'm starting tomorrow morning." said Atem.

"I'll be right back, I have to get the kids from home." I said.

I blinked my eyes and appears back in Egypt.

"Ash, Misty. You going to be staying with your grandfather, Uncle Yugi, and Aunt Tea. It will only be for a couple of days, your father just got a new job. I will be also staying at Yugi's, cause we don't have anyone to watch you here at home while your father is working at his new job." I said, to my two children.

"Ok mom." said Ash and Misty, in unison.

Alyssa blinked once again, reappeared in Yugi's living room

"I'm back." I said.

"Wow, that was quick. I guess you weren't joking about your powers." said Yugi.

"Yeah, but that's only partial of what my powers can do. Um, Yugi, is it ok if me and the kids stay with you guys for a couple of days, just until Atem gets use to his new job." I asked.

"I don't see why not. We have a spare bedroom that you and the kids can use." said Yugi.

Just then Solomon appears in the doorway.

"Alyssa, Atem, kids. So good to see you." said Solomon

"Hi grampa." said Ash and Misty to their grandfather.

"Hi Solomon, good to see you too. How you've been ?" I asked.

"I've doing well, thank you for asking." said Solomon

"Is it alright for Alyssa, Ash, and Misty stay for a couple of days. Atem is going to be starting a new job at the hospital in the morning." said Yugi asking Solomon.

"The more the merrier I say." said Solomon

"Thank you. Do you guys have any sparkling wine ? I forgot to pick some up." I asked.

"Yes, we do. In fact we still have the bottle from your wedding reception." replied Solomon.

"I can go grab it, where did you store it ?" I asked.

"It's in the cabinet above the sink." said Solomon

Alyssa look into the cabinet above the sink.

"Found it." I grabbed the bottle of wine and couple of wine glasses and shouts to Tea upstairs. "Tea, won't you come and join us for some wine, we're gonna celebrate Atem getting a job at Domino Hospital." I said, to Tea.

"Coming." said Tea, as she walks down the stairs.

Alyssa pours wine into all 5 wine glasses and handed out the glasses to everyone.

"To Atem's new job." I said, proposing a toast.

Everyone clinks their glasses and sips the wine.

"After a couple of years, I'm surprised that this even kept." I said.

"Since I'm going to be working at the hospital, I will make sure you and the kids are the first ones on my schedule." He said, to Alyssa.

"I'll be your first patient on your very first day." I said.

She finishes her wine and snuggles up to him. Atem puts his arm around Alyssa as she laid her head on his chest.

"You picked well. She has been an angel in this family." whispered Yugi.

Atem stroke Alyssa's hair lovingly, and kisses her head, whispers back to Yugi.

"Yes, she is perfect, isn't she." Atem whispers to Alyssa softly. "Sweet Dreams. my Queen." he said, whispering softly.

"I wouldn't say she's that perfect, half the time she shows weakness here and there, just none of us had noticed them." said Yugi. yawning.

Atem just nods, reflecting on the obvious thing he knew all along, just never acknowledged it.

"Night Yugi." said Tea. "I should head home too, and don't worry I'll call for a cab."

"Night Tea, see ya tomorrow" he said, about to head upstairs.

Tea turns her head to Atem.

"Night Atem, see you later." said Tea, to Atem.

"Bye Tea." he replied back as she walk out of the Kami game shop.

Tea walks out, closing the door, and start thinking. 'Ever since Atem left for the afterlife, I've been having these conflicting emotions towards Yugi, but I don't know if he'll accept it. We've all been friends for years, so I'm definitely going to tell him sooner or later. Also Alyssa did us all a huge favor and brought him back, she has done more then a simple person could ever do, and hope she's continues on her path."

She call for a cab on her cell phone.

* * *

Back inside the shop

Atem looked at the clock which displayed 8 o'clock, and then at his kids.

"Time for bed you two." he said.

"But daddy, can't we stay up ?" said Ash. "Just this once please.."

Misty tried to use her eyes of cuteness to presway him. "Plwzz.."

"Maybe tomorrow." he said. "Now go on up."

"Aw.. ok." they said in unison.

Ash and Misty rushed upstairs with their father trailing behind. Yugi had his bedroom door closed, so no one could walk in unnoticed.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Atem called out, as he got to the top of the stairs.

Ash and Misty both got on their separate step stools and starts to brush. As soon as they were finish, Misty walks out first to use the bed room to change, and Ash stayed in the bathroom to change into his pjs.

Atem knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second dad." Ash said.

He slipped into his light green pajama bottoms, then puts on his top light green shirt over his head and pulls it down. After that Ash opened the bathroom door, Ash announcing to Misty who had the bedroom door close, while she was currently changing.

"Sis, are you done yet? Cause we're coming in." he said.

"Just a minute, I'm still changing." she said.

"Well hurry up." he said.

Misty took off her white shirt with small fake jewels that were stitched onto it, along with her blue skirt, then slipped on a small pink child size nightgown.

"Okay, you can open the door now." she said, letting them know.

Ash opens the door, and both of them went over to the bed that they had to share. Ash pulled down the covers on his side, and climbed up into the first since he was the tallest for a 5 year old, Misty on the other hand need a little bit of help after pull the covers on her side.

"Daddy, could you give a boost." she said, having a little bit of trouble getting onto the bed.

"Alright." he said.

Atem held her by her sides and lift her up.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

They both slide under the covers, laying their heads on the pillows.

"Dad, will we be able to come visit you at your new job?" Ash asked.

"I don't see why not." he replied.

Ash and Misty smiled with joy as they snuggled on their separate pillows.

"Tomorrow, your mother will be coming in for her first appointment, so I need you guys be on your best behavior for Grampa and Yugi while I'm at work." he said, while pulling up the covers over them.

"Ok." They replied in unison.

Atem kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"Goodnight dad." Ash said.

"Night daddy." Misty added.

"Goodnight, may Ra protect you always." He replies.

Ash and Misty snuggles in and falls asleep. Atem warmly walks back over to the door, and quietly closes it. Then he knocked on Yugi's bedroom door.

"Yugi, you still awake ?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Yugi replied.

He open Yugi's bedroom, walking in, then closed it behind him.

"Yugi, can I talk with you for a bit." Atem asked.

"Sure, is something on your mind Atem?" Yugi replied. "Ever since I gave back the puzzle to the stone tablet, I'm not able to hear your thoughts anymore."

Atem chuckled and sat on Yugi's bed.

"I'm just thinking back to what all of us went through together over the years. Taking on a important task like give medical advice wasn't really my forte." he said.

"I remember one time in history class, we were discussing medicine during ancient Egyptian times, and that healers used medical herbs to heal injuries." Yugi replied. "Medical techniques nowadays, are so far advanced that a mere computer can diagnoses a single problem within mere seconds."

"Those textbooks of yours seem to give some pretty accurate information for ancient history." he said, impressed.

"Yeah, there's was even a guy named Imhotep, who was a old kingdom physician and architect that claims to be a god himself in the medical field." Yugi added. "But enough about that, having doubts about your first day?"

"Could be why I'm feeling so anxious." he replied.

"It's just first day nerves, everyone has them once in awhile." Yugi said.

Atem smiled at Yugi.

"You always knew what to say to cheer a friend up." He said.

"Well you're the one who taught me about trusting other people after all, or I've still would have been that awkward young kid with no friends who liked to play puzzle games by himself." Yugi replied. "Things will snap into place once you got use to it. By the way, what was Alyssa saying about her having powers ?"

"I believe what she explained was, she had the ability to transport herself to other universes by opening up a portal, and shape shift into other people including voice, clothing, and knowledge of the universe with a snap of a finger." he answered.

"What's the downside?" Yugi asked.

"If she goes into a universe that has magic or magic based, then her abilities won't activate." He replied.

"Care to elaborate." Yugi said.

"I've only seen her do it once. She traveled to some other world then came back looking like someone different." He replied.

Yugi sighed. "Something like that can lead to dangerous things, a person can easily follow her back and can do serious damage to other worlds." "Just what Paradox did when he brought Yusei and Jaden into our time."

"Exactly." He said.

"But I don't understand how she found a way for you to have your own body." Yugi said.

"I wonder that myself." He said.

Yugi starts to yawn.

'Well, I'll let you get some sleep. And thank you for cheering me up." He said.

"I'm always here if you ever need some uplifting advice." Yugi replied.

"Goodnight Yugi." He said, chuckling.

"Night Atem." Yugi replied.

Atem walks toward Yugi's bedroom door opens it, walks out and closes behind him.

As he walked downstairs, Solomon noticed him and said. "You know, during that final duel, Yugi did really want to lose, so you wouldn't have to leave."

Atem smiles.

"And it's all thanks to a certain someone that made my return much more memorable." He said, while glancing at Alyssa who was asleep on the small couch.

"Time we all got some shuteye." Solomon said, goes to turn out the lights. "Night."

Atem nods. "Goodnight."

Then he walks over to Alyssa and kissing her on the forehead, pulling a throw blanket over me. And lastly he went over to the 3 seater couch laid down and fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Alyssa's Checkup

The next morning, Atem rose early,; showered, ate, and prepared to start his first day of work, positively vibrating with anticipation. Pausing only to leave a note for his wife, he left the shop quickly and quietly, as I slept peacefully on the couch.

Time Past

I awoke from a peaceful slumber, and was surprised by how quiet the Game Shop sounded, compared to back in Egypt at Atem's palace, where the servants are always being constantly disruptive. Stretching kinks out of my back from sleeping on the couch, as I threw off a throw blanket, until I noticed a piece of paper lying on the coffee table. A note? Oh yes, Atem had his job today; let's see here…"Come and see me as soon as possible." Huh. I wonder what that's all about?"

Still bleary eyed, and glared up at the numbers on the clock, which stared woodenly back.

"Ten already?" I muttered groggily. Blast, I needed to go get some coffee.

I headed towards the kitchen, rubbing my eyes and inhaled the scent of coffee greedily as I opened the fresh bag of coffee beans. I started to put some water into a tea kettle when a creak distracted me from my coffee scented thoughts and I turned to see Yugi making his way down the stairs, looking every bit as groggy and bleary eyes as me.

"Morning Alyssa." He spoke, yawning.

"Morning Yugi." I replied back, in mid yawn.

"You're up early." He acknowledged, seeing that I was an early riser.

"Eh.. I am use to waking up early." I stated.

"How do you consider 10 o'clock being early ?" He asked. "Time is usually different between Egypt and the 21th century. Clocks weren't invented yet. Ancient Egyptians used the sun's position in the sky to tell the time."

"Not to be rude Yugi, but I don't need a lesson in ancient history right now, especially when I haven't have anything to eat or drink." I answered, still waiting for the coffee.

"Point taken." He noted, as I glanced back to see that the steam from the kettle was whistling, indicating the water was ready. "So, you gonna go visit Atem at work today."

"Of course I am. What kinda person would I be if I don't go and support him." I corrected. "Though, he left me a note saying 'to come and see me as soon as possible'."

"Why so early though?" He asked.

"Maybe, to keep tabs on the family's health, for his general knowledge." I replied, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet, taking a spoon from the kitchen drawer and spooning a small amount into the cup. "I know this kinda of last minute, but can you watch the kids while I'm gone ?"

"Sure, no problem. I am helping out Gramps in the shop today anyways, so I don't mind if they aren't too much of a hassle." He suggested.

"Thanks a bunch Yugi. I'm hoping it won't take too long." I concluded.

"If you ever need a helping hand, Grampa and I can always help in a pinch." He exclaimed.

"Really? I don't want to impose, you already did do too much." I interjected, pouring the hot water into the cup, and stirring the coffee bean as well.

"Hey, anything to help out a close friend." He assured me.

I glanced up at the clock again which now showed 10:10 am, while adding milk and sugar, mixing it to make it taste to my preference.

Taking a big sip and admired the aroma and texture.

"Ahh.. How I have missed having that first cup of coffee in a long time." I beamed from ear to ear.

"I didn't know you even drank coffee." He added.

"Surprise surprise, you learn something new everyday." I commented.

Looking up at the clock for the third time, also finishing my last sip.

"See you later, Yugi. The kids are still asleep, just tell them I had to go a little early." I hollered, as I walked out of the Game Shop.

"Ok, see you later," Yugi yelled, while taking a bite of his toast.

Meanwhile...

As I walked down the streets of Domino City, I could hear the birds chirping and feel the sun's rays on my skin. Then out of the corner of my eye, I spot Joey Wheeler, who isn't usually a morning person, getting an early start on the day's events, which in my book is kind of odd for him at least. Anyway, I decided to play a sneaky trick on him. A cloud block out the sunlight, gave just enough time to snap my fingers quickly.

"Hey there Joseph." I spoke in Mai's classy tone.

Joey turned to where Mai's voice came from.

"Mai? Dat you ?" He responded.

The cloud moves on revealing me instead. Joey was shocked to see who was standing in front of him.

"Alyssa? What- How-" He startled. "How is it that you're here ?'

"Hello Joey" I answered, just smiling. "Miss me."

Figuring how this didn't compute.

'This can't be- how is it that Alyssa can return to the future unless- she had some special powers. Wait a second, that's it.' He thought. "Did you, by any chance, use some type of powers to return back here ?"

I chuckled. "Dang, you caught me."

"Well, being around strange dark magic all those years, ya kinda pick up on it." He replied. "Anyway, what's up ? How have you been ?"

"Fine." I answered. "Also I have some news to tell, I brought Atem back to the future using my alternate dimension abilities, so all of us can be together again as a group."

Joey looked at me like I had two heads. "You're nuts. Atem can't exist in this world anymore without having his own body again. It would be impossible."

I simply nod my head. "Nothing's impossible, if you've got the knowledge. But believe me, I've brought him back in the flesh."

Joey still didn't believe me. "Yeah, and I'm Kaiba's secret lover." He replied jokingly.

"I'm being serious here!" I burst out.

Joey puts all joking aside and then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"All of us had a rough time saying our goodbyes back then, so I completely understand." He spoke softly. "Everyone else has moved on with their own lives, and you should too."

I weeped a little bit, and then ran off.

'She'll have to learn to accept things as they are. Otherwise.. It will be even tougher for her to let it go." Joey thought, as he watched me run off.

'It's more then moving on Joey, way more.' I thought, with tears streaming down my face.

Waiting off in the distance, lurking in the darkness, a dark figure whispered.

"You won't escape from me again." The figure chuckles.

* * *

Kame Game Shop

Yugi and his grandfather were just about ready to set up the shop for the day's rush, until Ash and Misty came downstairs, dressed in their clean clothes.

"Uncle Yugi, where's mommy ?" Misty asked sleepily.

"Oh, your mother went out, but she'll be back soon." He answered, taking some boxes of new card shipments that had arrived into the shop.

"What's in the box ? Toys? Books?" Ash asked, seeing the big box that Yugi had in his hands.

"These are the new shipments of card and card packs to sell." He replied.

"Can we look at them please ?" Misty asked

"I'm sorry Misty, but these need to be put straight into the display cases after they get taken off the truck." He answered.

Ash and Misty pouted sadly.

"However there's a box of cards that were left over from the last batch. You can take a look at those if you like."

They perked up quickly. "Okay"

"I'll get the box as soon as I help set up for today's sale, so sit tight." He told them.

"Yay!" Ash and Misty sounding excited.

Yugi carried the box into the shop to unpack.

* * *

Back With Alyssa

Upon arriving at Domino Hospital, I saw many doctors and nurses bustling about the building, taking care of patients and many other tasks.

The women receptionist who was typing on her computer notices me as I approached.

"Hello, are you here for an appointment?" She asked with a welcoming voice.

"Yes, I have a scheduled appointment with Doctor Atem." I replied.

"And you're name?" She asked, needing to know my name.

"Alyssa Muto." I stated.

"By any chance, are you his wife? Because I remember you, from the other day when you asked to speak with the director." She wondered.

"Yep I am" I admitted.

"What is the Doctor's name again?" She asked.

"Atem. A-T-E-M" I replied.

The receptionist looked up the list of doctors to make sure I was telling the truth, and sure enough Atem's name came on the list.

"Okay, I found a confirmed appointment with a Doctor Atem for ten-thirty."

The woman typed in my name signing me in.

"Alrighty you're all checked in, you may have a seat."

I walked into the waiting room on the outpatient side, thankfully the hospital wasn't as busy. After a couple seconds of waiting, a nurse came in and announced a name.

"Alyssa Muto."

I stood up as my name was called.

"Here!" I spoke.

"Please follow me." She advised.

I follow the nurse to the first examination room, which Atem was already in his office, sitting on his rolling stool, and sporting his doctor lab coat complete with a stethoscope, a wooden tongue depressor, and a pen light that was clipped to the little top pocket while writing up some important papers.

The nurse cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"Doctor, you're first appointment has arrived." She spoke

"Very good, send her in." He answered

"Do you need me to stick around ?" The nurse asked.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." He replied.

I leaned in a flirty position while standing in the doorway, speaking in a sexy seductive voice.

"Well, don't you look smexy in that doctor's medical coat." I said, with a flirty expression

Atem noticed his wife, "Alyssa, you made it." happily waltzing over, then passionately kissed me.

"How many patients have you seen so far since you started ?" I said, passionately kisses him back.

"I was just writing up my schedule for today. And you... are gonna be my first patient."

He said. "Before we start your exam, take off your shoes and step onto the scale if you would please."

I took off my shoes placing them in a spot where they won't be in the way, and then carefully stepped onto the wobbly black square. He slides the big weight first to the number 90, while sliding the top small weight until it balanced at the fifth mark.

"Hmm.. 95 pounds. Not bad." He said, realizing my current weight.

"Not bad ? Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat ?"

"No, it's just-" He started to twist his words around. "I.. never really realized that you were that- thin.. Compared to the other girls back at the palace."

"Oh really." I replied with my arms folded.

Atem quickly changed the focus back onto the checkup, before he did end up saying something he was gonna regret telling me.

"Let's continue on with your examination." He said, while writing down my weight number.

Next Atem pulls up the measuring rod.

"Turn around, and standing up straight. I'll measure your height." He said.

"Uh, about that, you might be a little surprised on how I really measure up." I hinted to him.

I turned around, standing up straight, as he placed the rod right on top of my head.

"Five feet two inches. Huh. Never knew you were that short." He said.

"Well now you know. Go on laugh. I'm short. I can take it" I spoke in a tense tone.

Atem just chuckles, without a letting out a full laugh escaping from his lips. I soften my irritated gaze.

"You're.. not gonna make in fun of me?" I gently responded.

"Why would I? Seems like you are over worried that I wouldn't love you anymore, based on the things I find out." He concluded.

"I'm just nervous that's all." I said.

"What's there to be so nervous about ?" He replied. "This is a physical exam not an interrogation."

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling within my body which made me feel a little nauseous, then I placed a hand on my chest.

"Are you alright ?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a small cough."

Atem just folded his arms and gave an 'you're not gonna fool me' look.

"What?"

He knew that I had the tendencies of not being honest all the time, which often lead to either causing a major problem or ending up in trouble.

"Based on that reaction, I'll have to pay extra attention while I'm giving you an examination."

"Walk on over, put on an exam gown, and have a seat on the exam table if you please."

"I wasn't really planning on getting a check up today. But since I'm already here, hey what the Ra, may as well get it out of the way." I said, taking off my clothes, putting on a gown, and then sitting on the padded exam table with the crinkling paper. It was in a shape of a regular chair and had two black stirrups at the ends which struck me as odd.'Something didn't seem right.'

"Even though I am your wife, don't give me any special treatment as you would any other patients."

"Don't worry I won't do anything sexual during peak work hours." He said grabbing a brown clipboard with some papers then wrote down my information quickly, and then putting the clipboard back on his desk.

Atem picked up a digital thermometer device and took it out with a clear cover.

"First, I'll take your temperature." He said, placing the rod under my tongue. "Hold it there for a few seconds."

We kept silent until the thermometer beeped. Once it did, Atem takes it out of my mouth, and read the numbers that came up on the screen.

"Mm. 98.6." Atem placed the digital thermometer back on his desk. "Now, to check your blood pressure."

Atem places a velcro padded cuff tightly around my upper arm, and then placing the bell of his stethoscope underneath. Squeezing the inflation bulb in a rapid motion, the cuff started to fill up with air. While Atem was checking my blood pressure, he had a problem getting an accurate reading.

"Did you have coffee before you came to see me today ?" He asked.

"Hehe, yeah I did. Oops." I replied, with a chuckle.

"This is not a laughing matter, I'll have to schedule you to come in again, to do another reading. People with high blood pressure, shouldn't drink coffee, especially before a doctor's appointment." He advised.

"But I only had one cup." I argued.

"Doesn't matter, it still can lead to problems. How many sugars did you put in ?" He added.

"Uh.." I muttered.

"Be honest." He interjected.

"Five." I responded.

"Five! You really don't need to put that much in. My advice, skip the coffee and have a power smoothie instead. Cause your blood pressure was 140 over 90. You really should watch your levels, I don't want you going into shock." He said, concerned.

"Got it." I replied

"I mean it Alyssa. Sugar can create problems later on, if you have too much of it."

"Ok, got it. Geez, talk about being demanding." I replied, with a sarcastic expression.

He just ignored my smart remark.

"Next, I'll be listening to your heartbeat and your breathing."

"I've always loved this part of the exam." I teased. "Listening to people's heartbeats kinda turns me on."

Atem was taken aback on my sexual fantasy confession.

"It seems weird at first. Actually, it's little bit embarrassing to tell you the truth."

I blushed embarrassingly

'So she's likes listening to heartbeats. Mm.. that can be an interesting opportunity to spice things up.' He thought.

Atem closes the curtain, so the other doctors won't peak in, also to make his wife feel at ease.

"You said you weren't gonna do anything sexual during work." I exclaimed.

"I did say that, doesn't mean I can't flirt." He said, in a sexy tone. "Slowly slip off your gown" gesturing more sexually "all the way off."

'He seems to be acting pretty strange today, wonder why.'

'Let's see if I can force her to tell me the other secret she's been keeping from me. I've being dying to know what it is'

I slowly slipped my exam gown all the way off, to reveal my tan skin with my two middle sized tat tats and my string panties.

"Hm.." He said, very aroused. 'Is there anything else that I would need to know ?"

"N-No."

"Then why were you wearing stringed underwear underneath your clothes ?"

I winched defensively. "Neh"

'Crap, he's gonna find out that I also have a gyno exam fetish.'

"I-I just wanted to feel sexy that's all."

"Ah huh." He said sarcastically. 'Better step it up a bit more.'

Atem laid me down with him on top, while asking one last pit-vial question.

"Are you turned on right this minute ?"

Alyssa stuttered again. "Y-Yes."

'Bingo.' He thought. "That's all I need to know."

"You're acting perverted all of a sudden. why you need to know?"

"Ahh.. so the true is revealed, you will spill your private information to public authorities. My my, you are so gullible."

"I am not." I replied defensively.

"Oh I think you are. When you're faced with a sexual gesture by a doctor, it arouses you."

"Stop it Atem, you're embarrassing me. Don't you have other patients to see?"

"I wanted to make sure that I gave you a thorough check up first before scheduling more people."

"What do you mean by 'a thorough check up' "

"You'll know at the end of this one." He replied.

Atem then places the listening bell of his stethoscope on my chest to listen to my heartbeat. I breathe normally as he listened. My heart reacted loud and fast.

LubDubLubDubLubDubLubDubLubDubLubDubLubDubLubDub

"You can definitely tell what you're thinking by the sound of a heart beating."

"What is mine telling you?"

"It's saying that you're enjoying this and that you want me."

Alyssa was surprised that he was spot on just by listening to my heartbeat.

'Could the extra powers I transferred to him, actually making him act perverted.'

Realizing what was going on, I'd let him continue the examination.

"Deep breathe in for me please." He said.

I breathe in.

"And now, breathe out." He said.

I breathe out. Atem moves the bell to another spot.

"Again, deep breathe in." He said.

I breathe in.

"And finally, breathe out." He said.

I breathe out.

"Good." He said. "Also, I'll see about stething you more at home later on."

* * *

Back at the Kame Game Shop.

After Yugi was all done setting up the shop, he went to sit with Ash and Misty and telling them about the exciting adventures he and his friends have had over the years.

"Uncle Yugi, could you tell us how you kicked evil's butt again ?" Ash asked.

"Pretty please." Misty added.

"Alright. After all, your father and I were the ones chosen to save mankind from the clutches of evil." Yugi said, beginning to tell the stories. "It all started when I'd finally solved the Millennium Puzzle."

The kids sat there listening Yugi telling the story, interested at every exciting detail.

* * *

Back At Domino Hospital.

Atem writes down some notes on my vital signs so far.

He grabs an otoscope from the wall holder. "Look over at the far wall and keep your eyes open as wide as you can."

I widened my eyes as he shined a white light into my left eye. The light caused my pupil to react normally as he moved the ottoscope in close then back away. I blinked. Next, he did the very same thing with my other eye. I blinked again.

"Did you experience any blurry vision or eye pain ?" He asked as he attaches the ear speculum.

"Yes, I was having a little bit of both the blurred vision and the eye pain. In fact I tend to get major headaches just by staring into it." I answered his question.

Atem made a mental note in his mind that I had light sensitivity, writing it down on the chart beside him.

"Mm. Seems to me something must of happened to trigger your sensitivity to light."

Upon mentioning that, I had a flashback to the moment during the Battle City Finals, when a group of corporate bigwigs named 'the big 5' worked under this young kid 'Noah', and plotting revenge against Seto Kaiba.

"That very bright light when the Big 5 brought Yugi, his friends, and I to the Digital World during the Battle City Finals, must have did a number on my vision. I nearly ended up blind myself." I answered.

"To help treat that, I'll give you a prescription to get some photochromic lenses before you leave." He insisted.

"Isn't there a more easier option than contacts, there a pain in the rear to keep clean." I responded sarcastically.

"Just to maybe considering buying a pair of polarized sunglasses when you go outside next time."

I nod in agreement, as Atem puts the ear speculum into my right ear. He peered in with the otoscope, to take a closer look. And to his surprise, there was some sand wedged into my ear canal.

"How long has that sand been in your ear?." He asked, then instructed. "Turn your head to the other side please."

I turned my head to the other side and he looked into my left ear.

"Looks like it's been in there for a while." He said.

"I didn't even know it was there" I replied.

"Well, once you get home, use a dipper with some Hydrogen Peroxide and a paper towel to clean them out. Make sure you never use a q-tip, because it will only create a really bad infection inside the ear, if the sand particles get too far in." He pointed out, pulling out the ottoscope.

After throwing away the ear attachment in the trash, Atem takes out a disposable wooden tongue depressor and his little pen light.

"Now I need you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue for me." He said.

I opened up my mouth and stuck out my tongue.

"Say ahh.. " He instructed.

"Ahh.." I said, with my mouth open.

Atem placed the wooden stick right on it, the mere taste of the depressor was the most displeasing as it hit my taste buds. The texture was like a weird tasting popsicle stick.

"Say ahh again please." He instructed, while inspecting the condition of my whole mouth.

"Ahh.." I spoke with the stick still on my tongue.

Atem re inspecting my throat with the penlight.

"Since the days in Egypt were extremely warm, have you kept hydrated lately ?" He asked.

I tried to say yes, but the stick made it sound mumbled. So Atem removed the tongue depressor, and threw it away in the trash.

"Augh, wood is the worst taste to have in your mouth, especially when there's not ice cream on the other end." I tempted to answer. "I really haven't have any water at all today, just the coffee."

A mysterious female spirit who have been living within the deepest part of my mind spoke. 'Time for my dramatic entrance.'

"So.. Doctor Atem, what's your final diagnosis, ?" I teased.

"Other then your blood pressure being a little high and the light sensitivity, you're in good health." He said.

"You're kidding right ?"

"No, I'm not fully sure. But if you avoid using sugar with your coffee and wear a pair of sunglasses every time you go outside. I think you'll be fine."

I was about to put my shirt back on until I heard him say.

"Keep your shirt off, we're not done yet with your examination." He said, suggesting to me.

"Ookkaay." I said, wondering why he said that statement in a sexual gesturing tone.

"Remove your panties please." He added.

I removed my panties still wondering why he was being flirtatious towards me while on the job. Either he snapped too much or he's just teasing.

"Kindly lay back and scooch your butt to the end of the table." He said.

I laid back, scooting my butt to the end of the table, then I put my head on the pillow.

"Um, what do you mean you're not done yet with my exam ?" I questioned.

"I have one last exam to perform on you." He replied .

"What exam ?" I asked, confused.

Atem gets out the metal speculum that is used for Pap Smears, also putting on some rubber gloves.

"Oh, that.. exam." I said, noticing the metal speculum in his hand.

I cleared my throat and thought.

'How did the gynecology portion get in there when I was transferring some of my powers to Atem, it must of snuck it's way in when i wasn't concentrating. Dang it.'

Atem ran the speculum underneath some warm water, then pulls the the stirrups out from underneath the exam table.

"Place your feet in the stirrups." He instructed.

"Yearly pap smears always make me a tiny bit nervous. But since you'll be doing it I guess I'm not as nervous." I answered, a little bit nervous.

But I put my feet in the stirrups anyway.

"Let your legs relax." He calmly coaxed.

I positioned my legs into a relaxed V shaped.

"You comfortable ?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, still nervous.

"You don't need to be so nervous, you're in good hands I promise." He said, in calming voice.

Atem sits on his rolling stool and rolled over to me.

"Before we start on this, uh did you over snapped, cause you seem to be acting a little different." I asked him.

"I promise you I only did the one snap." He answered. "Now, as I'm putting this in, you're gonna feel a little pressure. So take small deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth, here we go."

Atem starts putting the speculum in, I felt some heavy pressure, and started to take small deep breaths.

"You doing okay ?" He asked.

"So far so good." I replied. "But you know I should be seeing a gynecologist for this type of exam."

"That's true, but I want to try and keep my family's health as secretive as I can, so I can't trust someone else looking at my wife's lady parts." He replied.

"Secretive? Why?" I asked, with a questionable tone. "Once the results of each exams has been done, it has to be submitted to be recorded for a medical record."

Atem gently guided the speculum all the way in, and turning the little knob to open up the walls of my virgina to revealing my cervix.

"Just relax, you're doing a great job." He said, trying to get me to relax.

"You're avoiding my question, why is it that you have to keep the family files a secret ?" I asked.

I tried to stayed as relax, but the sensation made my body tense. Atem swabs my cervix with a long stick swabbing tool that had a small cotton on the end of it. Then he placed the sample into a plastic tubing to take to the testing lab.

"This will be the last and final test, so bare with me on this one. I'll have to insert two fingers and feel around to check for any type of lumps." He said.

"Are you trying to tease me ?" I answered as I smirked.

"A bit." He said. "As you said I'm keeping my word on not treating you with any special treatment."

Atem unscrews the speculum and removing it, then rinses it with warm water, and then drying it with a paper towel. Taking off his old rubber gloves and throwing them in the trash, then snapping on clean ones to prepare for his next task.

"Now, you'll may experience some slight discomfort while I'm checking for any abnormalities." He smirked.

I hesitated and sat up. "Wait."

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Are the shape shifting powers I transferred to you, been acting up since you've had them ?" I commented.

"None that I've noticed." He replied.

I snapped in anger. "I've heard you talk in a perverted tone when you were suggesting that I should take off my panties, right before I got back into my regular clothes, how can you not realize what you're saying."

"I wasn't trying to sound perverted, you must have made it sound that way, in your own mind." He exclaimed.

Atem's right, I was acting super paranoid, which it also begin to cloud my judgement. He laid me gently back down and begin to insert two fingers into me. I winced at the sensation, and continued the conversation.

"As enticing as this is. I really need to know the truth Atem." I exasperated.

"Been watching too many of those reality cop dramas, haven't you." He exclaimed.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this current situation." I ranted.

"You don't seem to trust me to do this even with the powers you gave." He recounted.

"I do trust you." I sputtered.

"Then why are you so prone to finding out if their acting up or not." He wondered.

Atem had put the suspicion back onto me.

"Figuring that you have not once, tried to find out how to work these powers properly, and yet you're still in denial."

"Listen, all I can tell you is. I didn't really know about them up until my 16th birthday. I'm sorry, it was my fault for not telling you about this sooner. I was being a bit of a sue."

"So, in light of finding out what these powers are really about, I shall grant two months of investigating, and report your findings back to me."

"Two months." I spat.

Atem gave me a serious glare as he was doing a pelvic check. I moaned with pleasure as he snuck in a little bit of arousal play to remember my place and not step out of line.

"Fine." I spoke sarcastically. "I hated when you use your serious glare against me."

Atem playfully poked around for a few more minutes.

"Besides you're only using an random american name to hid your true self." He said.

The mysterious voice spoke once again.

'Please don't called out my name.'

The blue crystal pendent that hung around my neck, glowed a strange glow, which Atem didn't seem to notice.

"Yuri." He called out.

Alyssa's heart skipped a beat, and felt her body go life less. Then the mysterious female spirit took total control. After it settled into my small framed body, the pendent stopped glowing.

Atem peaked back up from looking down below.

"So glad of you to finally show yourself Yuri, I was getting pretty impatient for you to change back to your normal self." He exclaimed. "You have to do better that, if your want to evade someone."

"What gave it away this time ?" She replied.

"Your blue crystal." He said.

"Guess my half of my powers only works back home." She said, defeated. "Darn. No wonder you always knew when I was in my Alyssa persona."

Yuri cuffed the clear blue crystal in her hand.

"You inherited that crystal from your late mother correct." He noted.

"That's right. She perished during the ancient Atlantian war, it was before Dartz came into power, so my mother entrusted me to keep this crystal and it's abilities safe." She told him.

"I've never once saw you take that necklace off. Seems you plan to keep that promise." He asked.

"That's why I only let certain chosen people whom I deem worthy, to share these incredible abilities, keeping them out of the hands of evil." She answered.

"What happens if you lose those powers ?" He gestured.

"I-I wouldn't be able to return back to Egypt with you." She replied sadly. "So I always wear this blue crystal necklace around my neck to make sure that doesn't come true. Also the half I gave, would vanish and you will be able to move on to the afterlife."

With that Atem nodded softly, and then slowly moving in close to Yuri for a kiss. As they locked lips for a solid passionate minute or two, her crystal began glowing once again.

"Now what ?" He asked, noticing the glowing blue pendent.

"It reacts to love and friendship. The crystal glows after a bonding moment of any type. But in order for me to keep my half, I have to absorb energy from water." She replied.

"Any particular source ?" He asked.

"Lakes, Rivers, Ponds, Water Fountains, usually anything that's nearby." She answered.

Atem acknowledged the new information about how her powers are connected to the clear blue crystal, while writing down some final notes. Then Atem gestured that there was one last task he needed to do to end the examination.

"Please roll onto your stomach." He implied.

"Seriously, how much longer are you gonna tease me with your sexual gestures." She annoyed.

"Relax, I'm only going to be giving you a shot." He said.

"Wait- what ?!". She replied, freaking out.

He starts to get the injection needle and alcohol swab ready.

"You're not gonna have Injection Fairy Lilly do it, are you ?" She spoke nervously.

Atem laughs at the silly statement.

"Why would you think that I will summon her and make you go through a silly thing like that ?" He answered.

"Well, for one, the duel monster is a Fairy Nurse who rides on a Syringe Needle and the word 'Injection' implies that very fact." She said.

"I promise that won't happen." He advised. "Trust me, you'll only feel just a tiny pinch"

Atem swabbed the spot with the alcohol pad on the center of her right butt cheek.

"What is this shot for anyway ?" She asked.

"Just a antibiotic that will help cure any lingering diseases that you may have picked up while traveling to different universes." He finished.

Atem quickly put the small thin needle into her butt, injecting the medicine, then took it right out.

"Ouch. That's smarts" She said, as it pierced her skin.

"There, you're all done with your thorough yearly examination." He said finally.

"That's it ?" She asked, thinking there was more.

"You're free to go." He said.

Yuri, while still inhabited Alyssa's body, puts her regular clothes back on.

"Also, could you bring the kids tomorrow ?" He asked, finalizing his notes.

"Isn't that being a little too possessive ?" She answered with a question.

"Not really." He said

"You always did have a problem trusting other people." She said.

Atem smirks that Yuri knew him too well.

"I'm only trying to keep our true identities from getting leaked, so we don't get found out." He replied.

"We already fooled the director, only because he rushed the interview. So I will only switch when I come for my checkups, deal."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He kisses Yuri on the lips, to change her back to the Alyssa personia. "Make sure you stop by the front desk to book another appointment for next year, and I'll try to be home for dinner tonight."

Alyssa royalty bows. "I'll be awaiting your arrival home, my pharaoh."

She leaves his office. After that, he takes the sample to the testing lab.

Alyssa walks over to the front desk.

"I'll need to make an appointment for next year." She said.

"Would you prefer something in the morning or the afternoon ?" The woman asks.

"Sometime in the afternoon would be fine. Also I'll be bring in my two children with me tomorrow, they're set on seeing their father in his new job."

The receptionist nods as she checks for a afternoon time slot.

"There is a 1 o'clock on Monday March 10th of next year, will that be okay ?" The woman asks.

"1:00pm on March 10th." I pulled out my phone to check my calendar. Seeing that I don't have anything planned on that day, I decided to book the appointment.

The receptionist types my name into the 1 o'clock time slot, then writes it on a appointment reminder card.

"It's all set." The woman said, handing me the card

"Thank you." I replied, taking it from her.

"Have a pleasant afternoon Mrs Muto" The receptionist said.

"You too." I replied back with a sweet smile on my face, and heads out of the building.

As she was walking back home, the dark figure from out of nowhere walked up behind her, while no one was looking he placed his hand over my mouth, pulling her in a nearby alleyway. I yelled to alert someone, and struggling to get away, but the more I resisted he got more violent. He pushes me to the ground, and landing on my side.

"Who are you? What do you want ?" I asked, scared.

The figure sinisterly chuckles.

"What I want is.. that blue crystal you wear around your scrawny neck, Princess Yuri." The figure said.

"Excuse me, but I'm not-" I replied, trying to get this mysterious person.

"Silence mortal, reveal your reincarnation to me, or severe punishment shall befall you." The figure demanded.

'This dude is crazy, I'm not 'Princess Yuri' I thought.

'Actually you are.' Yuri's voice answered.

'What?' I said mid thought

Princess Yuri entered a mind link with me.

'How can that be ? This can't be real.' I said in disbelieve

'Oh believe me, it is real. I'm your royal Atlantian past alter ego.'

'Huh? Wait wait. How come I've never heard of you before, up until now.'

'The answer will be reveal in due time.'

The dark figure interpreted. "I'm waiting mortal."

'Sheez, what's this guys problem ?'

'He wants you to show yourself, or severe punishment will be fall me.'

Yuri sighs.

'May as well see of what this person wants. Let me take over for the moment.'

Alyssa closes her eyes and Yuri took control, and then getting up from the ground.

"You demanded my presents, what is it that you want ?"

"Revenge."

"For what ? I've done nothing to you."

"Oh but you have. Do you remember a day your father arranged you to meet with three princes from different countries."

"How.. did you know about that."

"I was one of those princes. Prince Shion. But when I received the news that you ran off, in search of a prince of your own choosing. I vowed to find you and take you back for myself."

"Oh my apologies, but I wasn't gonna give into my father's wishes." I told him in a sarcastic manner, while flipping my hair, in a non flirtation way. "Besides I'm already married, so I suggest you leave."

"I am not leaving until you leave with me back to Atlantis, and I will get rid of anyone who tell otherwise."

"You're just jealous that I choose someone else instead of you." I turn my head in disgust.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" He shouted, ticked off.

"Seems like you are, judging by your tone and focus." I replied with a nasty comment.

Prince Shion, now fed up with this useless conversation, grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing? Agh, let me go." She said, trying to escape his grip.

"You're coming with me Princess." He spoke forcefully.

"Not in your lifetime." She defenselessly kicked him in the stomach with her foot. Which knocked him off balance, releasing his grip a little, just enough for her to get away.

Yuri ran as fast as she could, leaving Prince Shion behind.

"Clever girl, but next time we meet, your actions will cost you your life." He whispered in a sinister voice.

Alyssa mind linked back with Yuri.

'What was that all about?' I asked, confused.

'You don't have to worry about Prince Shion, he was chosen by my father, who I was to marry the day I turned 17.' She replied

'What did he mean by, you ran off to find a husband of your own choosing, before your were engaged to this psycho.' I asked.

'I wanted to find someone, who would make life more interesting. Instead of living a dull, day by day, tied down to a prince who I didn't love.' She replied.

'Clearly, he has a temper and serious controlling issues.' I said, sarcastically

'So that's why I left home, with the blue crystal still around my neck. I couldn't face my father to tell him that I didn't want to go along with the arranged marriage.' She replied with honesty.

'Running from your problems can't always solve itself, you have to face them head on.' I said, giving her some advice.

'What do you know about facing problems head on, it lead me to making a wrong life decision.' She spat with anger.

'Answer me this, what does this have anything to do with me, exactly?' I asked.

'Uh, you're just a standby, until I can figure things out.' She said honestly.

'A standby? Is that all you think of me?' I replied, angrily. 'A vessle.'

Yuri didn't reply to that question.

'Fine, be that way.' I scuffed. 'Switch me back into my body, this conversation is over.

The sun began to set, Yuri closed her eyes, and Alyssa re-entered back into her mind.

'Crap, I'm gonna be late.' I said, 'I've should have been home hours ago.'

'Not my problem.' She replied.

Alyssa groans, and then ran like the wind.

* * *

Kame Game Shop

"Wonder when mommy's gonna be home, do you think something happened to her ?" Ash said. worried, while looking out the window.

"Ash, don't say things like that, you're making me even more worried." Misty replied.

"You're mother will be back soon, have patients." Yugi said. helping to close up. 'Come to think of it, she is rather late. Hopefully, she's ok.'

Eventually Alyssa came in through the front door. "I'm home!"

"Mommy!" Ash and Misty said in unison, as they hugged their mother.

She hugged them back. "Did you have a good day spending time with Yugi and his grandfather today?"

"Yep, we got to look at a box of some leftover Duel Monster cards, and then he told us about the amazing adventures you all had." Misty said.

"Then he let us play some of his puzzle games." Ash added.

"Oh that was nice of him." She replied, warmly.

As Yugi was finished putting away the last box, and then he went into the house to join everyone else. Alyssa notices Yugi coming in from the shop.

I walked over, and whispers. "Hey Yugi, can I talk with you for a minute ?"

"Sure, what do you need to talk about ?" Yugi asked.

"It's something I don't want Ash and Misty to hear." I replied.

Ash and Misty looked at their mother with confusion.

"What is it that you don't want us to know mommy ?" Misty asked.

"Nothing, that you nor your brother need to worry about." She replied.

"Oh ok." They said.

Alyssa motion to Yugi with her eyes pointing towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you look through that box of cards again and pick out your favorite cards." She said to her kids.

"Yay." They shouted, running to the box.

Alyssa walked into the kitchen with Yugi.

"We've got major trouble Yugi." I said, in a panic.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There is a guy after me. Well.. he's more after my Atlantian self that dwells within this blue crystal." I said, explaining the situation to Yugi. "And then he shoves me into a back alley, demanding that I call on my ancient self, which he literally meant serious business when he said it. So I did and.. that's all I can remember."

"Wait, this random guy just shoves you in an alleyway, with very little reason. Only to threaten you to show your Atlantian alter ego. Sounds like another alternate universe side villain gone sour again."

"He's no Paradox that's for sure." I replied, chuckling. 'Hm.. note to self, visit GX and 5D universe.'

"Anyways, be careful. Whatever you do, don't let that person get the best of you." Yugi said, with a caring expression.

"No worries." I replied. "I won't."

She turns her head back towards her two children with pure sadness. Seconds later, sounds of a front door closing, and laughter was heard.

"Yay! Daddy's home!" Ash and Misty cheered and laughs, running over to their father.

Atem picks both of them up in his strong arms, embracing their innocent hugs and warm smiles.

"Seems like he's home." I said, walking back into the front room to greet him. "Welcome home, how was your first day of work?"

Atem leaned in and gave Alyssa a warm kiss on the lips.

"Exceedingly well.. However, I did get a lot of weird looks from everyone." He replied.

"I wouldn't blame them. Other people would think it's a tad bit strange, to have a tri-color haired guy for a doctor." I said. "But in my eyes, it's smexy."

"Uh huh." Yugi said, awkwardly.

Atem tiredly strolled over to the nearby couch and plopped down stretching his tired body.

"Daddy, when will we get to come visit you at work ?" Misty asked her father.

"Tomorrow, your mother is gonna be bringing you guys in for your first check up." Atem answered in a semi yawn. "Also including a shot."

Right when the word 'shot' was mentioned, they had frightened looks on their faces.

"But Dad, we don't want to get shots." Ash opinioned.

"I don't like needles." Misty added in.

The kids reacted to getting checkups from their own father, which would be super weird and wrong at the same time. However, Atem had no intentions of doing anything to scar their innocent minds.

"In the meantime, why don't I start cooking dinner." I said.

Solomon overhearing the last part of the conversation, as he came into the living room.

"It was very nice of you to offer to help, but I think we've got things covered for the moment." He said.

"Okay then." I replied. "Just thought I would lend a hand."

Alyssa went over and sat next to her husband, laying my head on his chest.

"Mm.. when was the last time we ever snuggled like this?" I said to Atem.

"Come to think of it, our royal duty kept us super occupied, that we didn't really have the time." He answered, while glancing to me.

Alyssa just chuckles. "True, between dealing with prisoners to making new laws, I felt like it was just never ending."

Their kids continued looking at the cards, when Ash whispers to Misty.

"Mom's acting differently, wonder what's up?" Ash said.

"Do you think she's sick ?" Misty wondered.

"I don't know sis, but something just doesn't seem right." Ash replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yugi was helping with dinner, when he had a flashback to the Ceremonial Duel.

/Flashback/

Alyssa sobbed, as he walked towards the door to the afterlife, feeling that she wasn't never going to see him again. But before entering the light, Atem stopped to mutter her ancient name once last time.

"Yuri"

A light glowed from her blue clear crystal, transforming her back into his queen. The whole gang stared. Then Atem spoke

"Let's go home."

Yuri smiled at her king, and joined him by his side as both of them entered the afterlife with Atem giving Yugi a thumbs up. Then the door shuts, completing Yugi's journey.

/Flashback ends/

Solomon glanced to Yugi, thinking.

'Something's amiss, Atem's mysterious return is some how affecting Yugi's memories.'

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hope, you are all interested in the story so far.

OC: I sure ain't, this Prince Shion character doesn't like no for an answer. Are you sure readers will accept him as side bad guy for a new plot structure ?

ME: Let people make that decision for themselves.

OC: -_-, I'm in for the long haul, aren't I ?

ME: (intimated Big Mac) Eeyup!


	3. Chapter 3: Yuri's 2nd Apperance

Recap

Alyssa has really got herself into quite the predicament, her Atlantian Princess Spirit 'Yuri' kept secret about the ties she had with this Prince Shion person. Whatever it was, she doesn't want to go back with him. Anyway, let's continue.

* * *

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room, and began to watch a little television before heading off to bed. Ash and Misty couldn't keep their eyes open for much longer, until the clock chimed 10:00pm.

"Time for bed." said Alyssa.

"Aww... but mom. Can't we stay up a little bit longer." replied Ash.

"Go on up." said Alyssa, keeping a firm but gentle tone.

"Ookkay..." said Ash and Misty.

Both of them pouted sadly, and gave their father a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight daddy." said Misty.

"Goodnight my little princess." replied Atem, to Misty, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight dad." said Ash.

"Goodnight, my son." replied Atem.

Alyssa got up off the couch and started to walk them upstairs. Yugi and Soloman had already gone off to bed themselves. The kids got their pajamas, which Ash used the bathroom to change into his night shirt and pants, then he brushed his teeth. Misty took off her regular clothes, to put on her blue kid size nightgown in the bedroom. When Ash was done, Misty went in to brush her teeth. Alyssa pulled down the bedcovers as soon as Misty came back into the room. They both climbed into bed.

"Mom...?" asked Misty.

Alyssa looks at her daughter.

"Yes Misty." She replied.

"Do you and daddy still love each other ?" asked Misty.

"Oh, of course we do Sweetie. What makes you think that we don't." replied Alyssa.

Misty looks at Ash with a 'what should I say' expression on her face, then spoke.

"It seems you don't act like yourself?" She asked.

Alyssa stayed silent, alternating thoughts before replying.

"I know your worried, but there isn't anything that is gonna tear me or your father apart." She replied.

"You promise..." said Misty, with a innocent face.

"I promise... You and your brother just worry about being kids." She replied, hiding the truth from them.

With that, Ash and Misty both yawned, and then snuggled underneath the covers. Alyssa pulled up the sheets, kissing them on the forehead.

"Goodnight mom, we love you." They said sweetly.

"Goodnight my little angels. May Ra watch over you... always." She replied while smiling, then walked towards the door.

"Mom, could you leave the door open a crack ?" Ash asked. "I'm still not over my fear of the dark."

"Sure thing." She replied, leaving the bedroom door open a crack.

"Thanks." He said, whispering.

Alyssa heads back downstairs.

"The kids finally asleep?" asked Atem.

"Peacefully." She replied, plopping back down on the couch next to him. "Being a parent is not easy as I thought it would be."

"On top of you helping me to run Egypt." He said.

"Exactly." She replied, then bowing her head sadly.

"What? ...What is it?" He asked, glancing to see a sad look on my face.

Alyssa whispers quietly. "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Then with a pained expression I replied "...What it means to me."

"There you go again with the Disney references." He said.

"The feels... they always seem to creep up on me in moments like this." She replied, blurting out "Hakuna Matata." right after. "Whoa... I was having an out of show experience."

"Speaking of which." He said, snapping his fingers, and a soundproof glass barrier appears.

Atem snaps again, transforming the couch into a bed. "What ya say we 'feel the love tonight'."

"Ooh, good way to use a song to your advantage." She said.

Atem gently laid me on top of the bed sheets, and then began to unbutton my pants, very slowly. Sexual tension began to flow throughout my body.

"Alright, let's pick up where we left off." He said, as I took off my shoes and socks, then he slipped off my jeans. Revealing the same stringed underwear I was wearing this morning. He positioned his body over my small framed figure.

I'd placed my legs up towards me, like I was in a gynecology chair, spreading them really wide. Allowing him to have complete access and a stimulating view.

"Mm..." He spoke perverted. "While you're at it, slip out of your shirt and bra."

"I'm so thankful that we're married, then all of this would have been uncomfortable and awkward." I said, unbuttoning a white blouse with small fake bronze buttons.

Atem sensed something was off.

"Is there something your keeping from me ?" He asked.

"N-No" I replied.

"Alyssa." He said, in a confronting tone.

"You probably won't even believe what I'm about to say." I replied. "Somebody may have accidentally follow me through a portal during one of my universe hopping."

"What?" He asked.

"I.. forgot to close it after entering." I answered.

"Forgot? Don't you know how dangerous that can be." He said, upset at the fact that there's another new enemy run around.

Alyssa started explaining about the encounter with Prince Shion. "While I was on my way home, I got attacked by this guy, who revealed himself to be a prince that Yuri turn down all those years ago. Now he's trying to take her back to Atlantis, and clearly she doesn't want to go with him."

"I knew this would happen." He replied.

"Wait... What would happen?" I asked, worried what he was about to say next.

"The day Yuri and I first met, she wound up at my palace malnourished and bruised. Apparently she ran away from home to escape from having to marry a guy that her parents choose." He said.

"An arranged marriage?... Wasn't that law disbanded centuries ago ?" I asked.

Yuri, who was listening in on the conversation.

'Ugh... I told her not to bring that topic up.' She thought.

Yuri did something to make Alyssa's blue crystal glow, then took control of her mind.

"Hm.. perfect timing. I was just about to do another exam, but this one will be a little more intimate." He said, reaching for the box of latex gloves from his bag that was beside the bed. Atem puts some rubber gloves on both of his hands, while snapping them into place. "Now, let me know ahead of time, if you are feeling a tiny bit dizzy."

Atem inserted two fingers slowly through my vaginal wall, and I moaned with every rubber finger movement.

A very familiar feeling was making my muscles tense up. He was stimulating my g-spot, getting me super 'wet' if you know what I mean.

"Your vagina is very responsive to direct stimulation much more easier after having children, I'm impressed." He said, continues moving his fingers inside. Then I felt a cold instrument entering right after, making me gasp.

"Cold, super cold. You could at least warn me, you were gonna put that in." I said.

"Sorry, in order for you to reach a fantastic release, I have to keep stimulating your clitoris." He replied.

"So this what you meant by 'intimate'." I said.

"What did you think I was doing ?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe something more traumatizing." I replied.

"Like ?" He continued to ask.

She whispers under her breath. "Rape" Upon hearing that word made him stop, and looked up to Yuri.

"How can this be rape, when both we have two children together." He said. "Besides I would never do anything to hurt you or the kids. Our bond, including ones with our friends is so strong, nothing can break it's connection."

Yuri just looks back at him, with tears.

* * *

To be continued...

Yuri: [irritated] Really author, you are ending this chapter on a sad note.

Me: I have to make sure the readers know that you have real emotional responses. And slowly reveal what your place in the storyline is.

Yuri: Just curious, Who did you based me off of ? and what was your intentions for this story plot ?

Me: You are based off a character that was popular in a video game called Kingdom Hearts 365.2 Days.

Yuri: Was it Xion ?

Me: How did you know?

Yuri: You were watching the whole cut scene movie yesterday.

Me: ... I think I will shut up now.

Yuri: (sarcastic) Thought so.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Pharaoh Atem

Meanwhile... upstairs

Asleep in his bed, Yugi dreamt of the emotional goodbye to the Pharaoh, after winning their final duel.

/Dream/

As Atem was just about to walk through the doors to the afterlife, he stops mid walk and spoke. "Let's go home, Yuri." He grabbed his lover's hand, and the two of them strode into the blinding light. Yugi, and his friends were still confused when he said Yuri instead of Alyssa. Without any last explanation, they were gone. The doors closed tightly behind them.

/End Dream/

Due to the fact Atem has returned to the present, things started to slowly change. Yugi fussed underneath his bed sheets as he slept. He was having a nightmare.

Anyway back downstairs 

Atem witnessed his queen being very upset, as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked.

Yuri quietly nodding her head up and down in a yes response.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" He asked.

"It's really not all that important." She replied.

"If it's making you this upset, I'm here to listen." He said.

Yuri sniffed, then pausing for a moment.

"Do you remember how we first met ?" She asked.

Atem chuckled. "Of course I do. You had just fled Atlantis, searching for some freedom, and then mistakenly ending up in my kingdom."

"That's not how I remember it." She replied.

/Flashback, 5000 years in Ancient Egypt./

Yuri was walking across the rough dessert's sands, fending off every little obstacle that came her way which included a sand cat and a saw-scaled viper, while the hot sand from the sun ray's burning my feet with every step I took.

"Ow ow ow." She complained. "This wasn't what I had expected to happen. Should have think things through first."

As the humid temperatures kept getting warmer and warmer, she felt herself getting weaker.

"Whoa, I don't think I can last out here much longer." I said, starting to get a little dizzy. "Better find somewhere to rest soon, I've been walking for what seem to be a thousand miles by now."

Time passes and still no sign of shade or a river.

"Water. Water." I weakly repeated.

But the more Yuri wanted to summon a lake, the more lightheaded she became. Until... she dropped flat faced into the hot rough sand, exhausted from the long journey.

'Is this my fate ? Will this be my last breath? No, I must find the strength to keep on going, even if the odds are against me.' I thought to myself.

Luckily, Yuri noticed a city just beyond from where she was.

"I bet someone could help me there, if I can just. get. myself. close enough." She struggles to get up, but only to pull herself across the rest of the way.

At last, Yuri reached the city entrance, using her last bit of strength.

"I- made- it-." I weakly spoke.

After that she slowly dropped back into the sand with no energy left.

* * *

Yuri: ...

Me: What?

Yuri: [sarcastic] You know this type of scenario is waaayyy over used right. Girl into trouble. Man finds Girl. They instantly fall in love, and so on and so on.

Me: S-Stop being such a smart alex.

Yuri: [fires a comeback] A smart alex, that's all you can come up with.

Me: Well yeah.

Yuri: [sighs at the weak response] Great. Another obvious OC x Canon pairing. I knew you couldn't handle writing a good potential side character.

Me: [doesn't acknowledge] I'm still trying to come up with a backstory for you.

Yuri: [sarcastic] Ugh... Fan girls. [to readers] Guess you'll be waiting a little bit longer for the continuation to this flashback. Seriously, I gotta find a new writer.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Pharaoh Atem (Part 2)

During the flashback

I laid in the rough hot sand feeling tired, and out of energy. The hot sun made it too tough for my body to even move. I was so dehydrated. I spotted two men being carried through the streets. They stopped when they spotted me.

"Shada, look there." One of the men spoke.

I heard them approach.

Shada, who was holding a golden key like object, glanced over. "Seems to be a young girl, Judging by her light pale skin, sky blue colored eyes, and long shoulder-length blonde hair. Is she dressed in an light royal blue outfit? Could she be another royal from another country? If so, why would someone like her be out in public with no guards around?"

Priest Seto moved in closer.

"Citizen or not, I stand by our king's rule to protect our city and the people who live within it. Every potential criminal shall be rid of their shadow creatures. Now use your Millennium Key to see into her soul."

Abiding to Seto's instructions, he held up his golden key and asked to show them what lies in this girl's heart. The object glowed to reveal a fairy nurse with a syringe needle.

"Looks like her shadow creature doesn't appears to be a serious threat." Shada places two of his fingers on my wrist to check for a pulse, which was very faint due to the hot weather. "Also, it looks like she need some help."

Seto sighs. "Very well."

He motioned for a guard.

"Bring this girl back to the palace, provide her something to eat and drink. Then notify the pharaoh immediately. Tell him that we're still on the look out for Bakura."

"Yes sir."

The guard lifted me up and then into a cart with a cage. Lastly, he got up on his horse and began to make his way back towards the Pharaoh's palace.

"Since that is taken care of, let's continue on our search. Men, keep your eyes peeled for anymore potential criminals, and bring them to me if you should find any." Seto announced to the rest of the guards.

* * *

Back To Reality 

Atem was stunned at what Yuri had just described. "So you trudged all the way to Egypt... on your own. How did you manage such a long journey?"

Yuri sighed.

"With a lot of luck and bravery. Most of the time I ran into things that I would rather unsee." She shudders. "So much violence."

"I bet you probably used your powers to block out some of it." Atem said.

"Heh. You don't know what I went through to keep myself from harm." She replied. "But I've had a few close calls, and one of them had involved a needle. Not a hospital needle, just a regular plain one."

"That's why you cringe every time when you see any needle shaped objects." He said, with conviction.

Yuri nods.

"My sentiments exactly. However, you were a ball of nerves right when you and I first met." He said.

* * *

Flashback 

The guard arrives back to Atem's Palace and I feel the cart come to a stop. He got off his horse and I heard the metal door squeaking open. _'Was I being treated like a prisoner?'_ He picked me up and sling me over his shoulder like a wet towel, bringing me into the palace.

Pharaoh Atem, sitting on his throne, noticed the guard entering the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Priest Seto and Master Mahad came upon this girl in need of nourishment and rest."

The pharaoh glances at my clothing for a quick moment and asks. "Where was she found exactly?"

"Within the city limits, passed out, and wearing strange royal clothing." The guard responded.

"Any word on Bakura's whereabouts yet?" Atem questioned.

"No, your majesty. We're still on the search for him." He responded quickly.

"As soon as he is found, capture his shadow creature Diabound and then shall be brought straight here, to be judged by the Millennium Items. In the meantime, I'll allow her to stay at the palace until Bakura has been taken into custody. Please take the girl to a spare room and have one of the nursemaids tend to her."

The guard bows in respect and brings the young girl to an empty guest room.

Meanwhile... something strange was happening. The girl's blue pendent reacted to the new environment, glowing a light pink color. It slowly absorbed her surroundings, depicting the next best course of action.

Even though my body was weak at the moment, my ears were taking in all the gossip in the hall of the palace. This was the most embarrassing position any princess could ever be in, being carried over a guard's shoulder in someone's else palace, with servants gossiping about me. My eyes were clearly closed as we walked down what seemed liked an endless hallway. A soft bed with silky sheets, untouched by guests, was finally going to be used. I felt myself being taken off the guard's shoulder and placed onto the bed sheets. The smooth covers made my body relax into a deep sleep, knowing that I needed the rest after walking thousands of miles.

The palace guard quietly slipped out as I slept soundly to regain my strength. When he exited the guest room, a nursemaid was passing by. He explained to her what happened and the Pharaoh requested that you aid in her recovery.

"The poor dear must have been through a lot to travel all on her own. I'll see of what I can do." said the nurse, turning her head to look at me.

"Many thanks." replied the guard

He starts to head back into the throne room.

* * *

Throne Room

Pharaoh Atem thought to himself. _"There has to some kind of explanation, a princess in odd looking clothing, was found near the entrance to my kingdom. Could she be the missing girl that disappeared over several months ago? But why would she ended up here of all places?"_

The guard reappears back in the Pharaoh's view.

"Is our guest getting some rest ?" asked Atem.

"Plenty, she practically fell fast asleep the moment she hit the sheets." responded the guard.

"Excellent. You can return to the search."

He bows one last time and then leaves. Meanwhile... Bakura, a familiar white haired tomb robber using his shadow creature to conceal his whereabouts as he move swiftly around the palace undetected.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Pharaoh Atem (Part 3)

Bakura slunked from wall to wall making his way to the treasure room, gathering all that he could handle, until a mystical aura caught his attention.

'Hm...' He said to himself, taking his newly obtained trinkets and checking out the aura's whereabouts.

As I slept soundly in the palace guest room, his shadow entered quietly, evading detection.

'Who do we have here?' He thought, as Bakura got a little closer. 'Ah, seems like the pharaoh has taken in another person under his protection. Only this time it's a girl, and she's got a special item around her neck. (not a millennium item) I think I will take this as well.'

Reaching out to grab my pendent, it activated on it's own accord, blocking his invisible spirit somehow.

'What's this? Her necklace is emitting a barrier preventing me from taking it.' He said, baffled. 'Drat, I'll have to figure out another way. For now, I shall make my get away with the things I already have, while I still have the chance.'

Bakura made his way out of the guest room, then exiting the palace, reappearing in his physical form. 'We will see each other again.'

* * *

Reality

"So... he tempted to steal your blue necklace." Atem said, looking puzzled. "What made him know about in the first place?"

"It must have given off an aura that lets the villains know of my necklace's existence, I didn't even realize Bakura was there at that time." I replied.

"One other question, does it have any flaws?" Atem asked.

"The only flaw I've noticed is... any of the magic based universes I travel to, my shape-shifting abilities can not activate within that world. Meaning... it will change me to a outfit to best fit the environment." I answered.

"That explains the weird blue outfit you were wearing when you were brought into my palace. What universe was it again?"

"It was a Disney based universe named Aladdin. Wait, you thought I was weird."

"Of course, your first impression was kinda of mysterious. Showing up, unprotected and wearing strange clothing. It will cause anyone to be skeptical, including me."

I remained silent for a second.

"Ever since I got this, it's been nothing but cause trouble. And yet I still wonder who that person was that gave me this blue water droplet pendant."

Atem was ready to ask one final question, but he didn't hesitate to talk about it.

"Tomorrow is another busy day, let's try and get some sleep."

"What time should I bring the kids in?" I asked.

"11:00, so the day's workload won't be as crazy." He replied.

I start to yawn, laying my head down on the pillow. "Will do"

Atem did the same as well, but wrapping his body around me in a warm loving embrace. It felt so relaxing, as if all my cares were melting away. However... lying within the darkness of night, Prince Shion, who's been following her all this time, decided to kidnap her son and daughter and hold them for ransom in order to make Yuri come back with him. He opens up a vortex and slowly began sucking them in.

"MOM!" They started to shout, but no answer from their mother.

Prince Shion snickered. 'This will be the perfect plan to get Princess Yuri all to myself, is by putting the ones that she adores most, into danger. Starting with her host's kids.'

"We have to figure out another way to get mom's attention!" Misty shouted over the whooshing sound.

"Come on, keep trying!" Ash shouts.

But before they could think of one, they've completely past through the vortex, and it sealed up tight. Leaving a empty bed.

* * *

8 o'clock the next morning...

Atem repeated his daily routine without disturbing everyone else in the house, then headed out the door. Yugi and Soloman started their day at about 9:30ish, which prompted Alyssa to get up as well, even though she wanted to keep on sleeping. To wake up my still tired body, I began stretching. In passing, Yugi got a small glimpse of it, making him flush embarrassingly. (side note: I'm keep the Yugi/Tea fanfiction shipping canon at the moment)

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a coffee mug to make a small cup of coffee. "I'll just have a small cup, but only have decaf with two sugars this time." Heating up the water in the microwave, and taking the instant coffee beans down from the cabinet.

"Morning Alyssa." Yugi spoke. "Another early day with Atem?"

I looked to Yugi.

"Morning Yugi, yep only this time, it's for the kids. Gotta get them vaccinated and all that jazz."

The microwave beeps signaling that the water in the mug was nice and hot. I took out the hot mug with a long handle spoon from the kitchen drawer to measure a small spoonful of coffee beans.

'She really is take up of the major responsibilities to be a mother to her kids lately. Taking care of two small children is not a simple thing to do.' Yugi thought, as he was tending to the shop for it's opening for the day's rush.

"Yugi, would you mind helping me with these boxes" Solomon asked his grandson at the top of the shop steps.

"Coming grandpa" He replied back, finishing tidying up.

Alyssa slowly sipped her coffee, savoring the texture. /I'll let them sleep for a tiny bit more. That way I don't have to gulp this down in one shot. Otherwise, I will end up having a problem./

Yuri interrupted me for a moment. "Why do you even drink that stuff? If you ask me it tastes like dirty Nile river water."

"For someone who grew up in royalty, you don't know what your missing. Coffee is kinda of a source when people need that last boost of energy. You should try it sometime." I said sarcastically

"Thanks, but no thanks." She answered.

"By the way, can you not cause any trouble today, I am taking my kids to get their checkups." I asked.

"I can't make any possible promises." She responded with a vague tone.

"I mean it. That first encounter with Mr revenge prince almost knocked me for a loop." I said, seriously

"It's not my fault." She scuffs.

"Technically it is, because your immature/careless actions can get someone really into big trouble. Don't think I don't know about your past attempts, like that one time in the Aladdin universe you almost got me killed by a tiger or being beheaded by the Sultan's guards." I responded, ticked off.

"Oh... I'm careless, think about what your doing once in a while. You're putting your own children in mortal danger." She spoke with confidence. "Visiting these universes and..."

"Just- drop the subject Yuri, I don't need to be told things that I already know." I protested. "Besides, it's not like my kids know about their true selves yet."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Last night, after you and Atem went to sleep, I had sensed that Prince Shion is still at it." She replied.

"What?! and you didn't warn me!" I answered angrily.

Alyssa quickly ran upstairs, and much to my surprise Ash and Misty weren't in the bed. I spoke in angry tone to Yuri. "Oh... now you've done it. He wouldn't have decided to kidnap them if you had gone back with him."

"I know you're probably are not in the mood to hear the rest of the story, but during my stay at Atem's palace, I was getting into all kinds of trouble."

* * *

Pharaoh's Atem Palace

Princess Yuri slowly opened her eyes, and found out she was in big comfy bed once again. Only she didn't recognize who's it was.

"Ugh.. my head. Where exactly am I?"

Then I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and into the room. The nursemaid who had just entered, noticed that I was finally awake.

"Oh.. I see you're awake miss, I shall notify the pharaoh of your awakening."

Before saying a word, the nursemaid exited the room quickly.

'And I thought I was finally free from the pampered life, only to end up back in it.' I thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room

The nursemaid told Atem that I have awoken.

"Let's her rest some more, and then later I'll personally check on her myself."

The nursemaid bows in respect, then return to her other tasks.

'Who could this woman be, showing up out of the blue while wearing clothes that weren't of our culture, and right when Bakura is on the loose. Could she be one of his followers to assassinate me ? No, that couldn't be it. Guess I just have to find out her side of the story on what's her motive is.' He thought.

* * *

Back with Yuri

I slowly got up and began to roam the palace on my own, sneaking around pillars and pass busy servants. But there was a certain young girl magician practicing her spells out in the garden, until she noticed something was totally off.

'Huh? Something doesn't seem right. I've done the trick correctly, wonder why'

The pillars were few and far between, so I snuck quietly hoping not to get noticed.

"Hey!"

I spoke to soon.

"Could you assist me with something?" The girl magician asked.

I came out for behind the middle pillar, walked over to her, and started up a small conversation.

"How did you knew I was even there?" I asked.

"Simple, you weren't being sneaky enough." She answered. "Take it from one who try to avoid magic lessons with Master Mahad on a regular basis."

"Sneaky enough, ha. I can evade anyone without one ounce of magic." I replied, sarcastically.

"Hiding in between large pillars is very common tactic. All you need is to fine tune your skills." She said cheerfully. "Anyway, I haven't seen a person like you around the palace before, what are you doing here?"

"Can I entrust you with a secret?" I asked.

"I am awesome at keeping them, lay one on me!" She said confidently, striking her golden ball like staff into the air.

"No one is too know about this, but... I'm a runaway princess from another kingdom."

The girl magician just looked at me with confused expression, like she didn't quite understand the whole situation.

"Another kingdom? How far did you travel? Are you a spy for Bakura?" She asked frantically.

"Rest assured that I'm an ally nor an enemy. I've fled from my homeland, only wanting to be free. But alas my fate was almost sealed when I traveled the hot deserts sands, encountering many wild creatures, enduring many sandstorms."

"Eh... I don't know to either report you to the pharaoh, or trust you on what you just told me. For now, your secret is safe."

"By the way, what spell were you working on that you needed my help?"

"Oh it's nothing' big, just a basic summon."

"If you already know how to summon things, then why can't you?"

"It's the type of item I'm trying to summon. Do you have an advice?"

"I may have one idea. First, close your eyes and calm your mind."

She closed her eyes, while out holding out her magician's wand, calming her thoughts.

"Try to envision that object in your mind."

She tried to picture the object in her thoughts.

"Okay, got it. I'm envisioning my item that I want to summon."

"And now, all you have to do is keep the image in your mind, and cast your summon spell."

With the image still in her mind and held out her practice magician's wand, casting the summon spell. The object she summoned was a rubber ball.

"I did it! Thanks, you really helped me in that tight spot, Master Mahad will be impressed that I've improved on my spells. Oh, before I forget, didn't quite catch your name."

"Princess Yuri, from the Kingdom Of Atlantica."

"Welcome Princess, hope you have a wonder time here at the palace of King Atem."

Then a male voice spoke.

"Mana, you should be practicing your spells. The pharaoh's magician in training shouldn't be lollygagging at this time of desperate demand. As you already know, Bakura and his men are afoot, thus... we need to be more vigilant then ever." He took notice of me. "And who's this beside you?"

I looked at Mana, and stepped forward.

"Allow me, to introduce myself, I'm Princess Yuri from the Kingdom of Atlantica. I was brought here as an escort of the Pharaoh. Troubling times befallen my father, so.. he sent me to find a nearby kingdom to ask for a joined agreement for war assistance."

"As the pharaoh been notified of your treaty agreement?"

"Not yet, I've been busy wondering about the palace."

"Well, I would advise you princess, that you shouldn't, an enemy of ours is at large and is extremely dangerous. So I suggest that you leave the courtyard and seek shelter inside. Who knows Bakura could be lurking at this very moment. I shall bring you in to see the Pharaoh." He turns back to the young magician. "Mana, keep on practicing those spells."

I was lead back into the palace with Mahad.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the throne room.

"My king, I've gotten word from another kingdom that their entire palace was attacked. Causing their ruler to be murdered inside along with the queen." The guard announced.

"From what kingdom?" Atem questioned the guard.

"Atlantica, your highness."

I entered the throne room, and Mahad made himself known to the Pharaoh by kneeling in respect.

"Excuse for the interruption, my king. I came upon this young girl wounding about the palace grounds. Her name is Princess Yuri, from the kingdom of Atlantica.

I stood in pure shock that I was in the presents of a Pharaoh. Atem glared in a dull expression, like I was a commoner who just wondered in unannounced. But I pucked up the courage to say.

"Your Highness. I know our first encounter hasn't been that great, but my father has sent me to travel across the desert sands to the nearest kingdom to sign a peace treaty and to join forces in war assistance."

Atem hesitated, thinking over what he had just heard that the Kingdom of Atlantica had just been murdered unexpectedly. 'Was she the one who- No, that can't be, I'll have to put her through the Millennium Trial to know for sure. Otherwise, she can't be trusted.'

"My sneaky suspicion is, that you could be the one who caused the devastation of your kingdom. So in light of this current event, I'm putting you through a millennium trial, to make sure you don't show any type of evil within. A fate shall befall you worse than death, meaning your duel monster would be removed from your soul and to be placed on a stone tablet."

"Wait what, you suspect me of doing such a horrible thing to my own parents? I think not. Who else would cause such chaos."

"Do you have any evidence of your so called innocences?"

"Well...no."

"Then... I'll have no choice. Send for my Sacred Guardians at once." Atem spoke to the royal guard that was next to him.

The royal guard went to retrieve the rest of the Guardians. After hearing that my kingdom was attacked, I plopped down on the ground, what seemed to be in tears. 'Mother, Father, my actions were for not. Now, I'm being accused of your murder. But I'll avenge who ever else did the horrible deed."

Priest Seto, Akhenaden, Isis, Shada, Karim and Shimon all appeared before their king.

"What has thou need my king, to summon all 7 of your guardians all at same time." Seto answered.

"This princess is being accused of murdering her entire kingdom. Therefore, she is deemed a criminal and should be punished for her crime."

Seto saw that I was on the floor.

"Stand before us noble princess, and we'll shall begin the Millennium Trial."

I stood in weeping, as the guard's brought out a stone tablet to seez my inner monster. Kairm took weight my soul with the Millennium Scale.

"Her soul seems to be well balanced, not a ounce of imbalancement."

Next, Akhenaden uses the Millennium Eye to seek any thoughts of wrong doings or destruction

"The eye indicates no thoughts of chaos or treason."

Then Mahad used the Millennium Key to reveal a tiny non violent Injection Fairy Lilly.

"It appears that her monster is of no threat to us, but can be extracted nonetheless, to prevent any mishaps."

Priest Seto raises the Millennium Rod towards me. Still scared beyond worry, of what will happen to me afterwards. He began to speak a command to the rod.

"I release thee from the depths of this young girl's heart, nor shall you take control of others to inflect anymore havoc."

The monster emerged from with my heart, floated beside me for a few seconds, then was transferred into the stone stab.

"There is your proof... I'm totally innocent. The real criminal must be still out there, causing the mayhem." I said, relieved that the trial was finally over.

Atem thought of a sec. "My apologizes for not doubting you, Princess. However… we are currently keeping an sharper look out for a thief named Bakura, who we deemed very dangerous. But under these new circumstances, I will let you stay here at the palace. Should you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask the servants."

I bowed in respect to Pharaoh Atem. "Thank you so much, King Atem."

The guardian began to leave the throne room to return to their royal duties. All except Isis, she had predicted that Bakura was inside and was planning to attack, but didn't know when or who is was gonna be attacking. "I fear there going to be trouble... for one of us and will cause a devastating ordeal."

"If it has anything to do with Bakura, bring him to me as soon as he is captured, nobody shall deal with this mad man unless... it's by my hand."

Isis nod and leaves. Atem turned his attention back to me.

"Seems your alibi stayed towards the truth, and I am sorry for not listening before. Also one last thing, should you encounter Bakura, do not approach him. Keep yourself safe, and try not provoke any more parell."

I blushed embarrassingly. "No problem. I will abide to your specific rules. Do you need me for anything else at this moment?"

"Nope, you are dismissed now, princess." Atem said, letting me go.

"Very well, I shall take my leave. And… just to let you in on a little known fact, I am not engaged to anyone, if your interested."

Pharaoh Atem gave me one of the most awkward of smiles, then responded.

"I'll keep that to mind, um...Yuri was it?"

"Y-Yes." I replied, sweetly.

"I am hoping to know more about you over time."

I smile happily. "I'm looking forward to knowing about you as well. Pharaoh."

I start to make my way back to Mana, when I bump into Priest Seto in the hallway. To tell you guys the truth, the guy just gives me the creeps. His exterior personality seems way to hung up on himself.

"You better watch yourself around here. Because, I am onto your little white lie." Seto notified.

'Darn, guess I can't fool him.' I thought. 'Oh well, better play it cool.' "Oh... did you?"

"Don't play dumb when your in my presents, princess. I did not like the way your deceiving our king like that. What are thou end goal anyway?"

"I am only here to maybe gain a husband… Since I did hear that my kingdom got murdered and all."

"Thou will not get any pity or sympathy from me. Those type of tactics are meant for lower creatures such as yourself and low pathetic thieves."

I scuffed angrily at Seto.

"Hm, if you think of me that way, then go right ahead. It doesn't bother me in the least bit."

He moved little by little towards me, making my body react to moving back, until I was up against the wall. Also, he pressed the small round part of the Millennium Rod roughly underneath my chin, in a motion that was threatening.

"But… if you make one wrong move. I'll have you be thrown in the dungeon and then executed, like a low half bitten animal, despite you being royalty or not. Are we clear, princess?" Seto threatened.

I froze while still standing against the wall, glaring at him with a semi scared look on my face.

"Are we clear?!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir. Crystal clear." I said with a little bit terrified.

"Excellent. As long you stay out of my way, you and I will get along swimmingly." Seto said, retracting the rod from my chin, and just walked away.

'Sheezes, and I thought my father high strung, that guy is much worse. Must because of his upbringing.' I thought to myself as I continued walking.

* * *

Reality

"Nevermind that now, we have to figure out where that no excuse of a prince took the kids. My thoughts probably back to Egypt, cause he's trying to lure you back there." Alyssa said. "Hm… I told Atem I would bring the kids by this morning. I'll send him a quick message, saying the gist of the problem and then we'll be there as soon as we can."

I pulled out my cellular phone and begin to quickly type out my text message.

"The kids got kidnapped, went to save them, we'll be by as soon as I can. Love you." - *Message sent 10:30am*

* * *

Domino Hospital

Atem's cell phone that Tea got for him as a Welcome Back present, chimed when the message popped on the screen. As the scene fades on the cell phone with the message.


End file.
